Belasirov and Dorislav Civil Wars
The Belasirov and Dorislav Civil Wars were a series of civil wars and conflicts in the nations of Belasirov and Dorislav. The war happened from August 2087 to June 2088. The Democratic Republic of Belasirov was supported by Arkadii-Zokesia, Owlia, and the UCF. The People’s State of Belasirov was a communist state, which was originally supported by SFRK, which withdrew their support later on. The Mekanis State of Belasirov was a robotic federation, supported by a Grestin, which came from the parts of Belasirov that had gone into anarchy. The Belasrian State of Belasirov and Dorislav was a terrorist state created by the Belasrian terrorist organization of BNK. Belligerents Democratic Republic of Belasirov The Democratic Republic of Belasirov is the original government of the nation known as Belasirov. National Republic of Dorislav The National Republic of Dorislav is the original government of the nation known as Dorislav. Belasrian State of Belasirov and Dorislav ''' The BSBD is a self-declared state of the Belasrian peoples. It originated from the Belasrian terrorist organization BNK, which became the Belasrian State’s Military. '''Fasco-Dorislav Rebellion The Fasco-Dorislav Rebellion is a rebellion led by the Fasco-Dorislav Pact. They declare themselves the legitimate government of Dorislav. Mekanis State of Belasirov Rising from the parts of Belasirov that had gone into anarchy, the Mekanis State is a robotic nation that declared independence from the DRB. People’s State of Belasirov The People’s State of Belasirov is a communist state that declared independence form the DRB. Supporters SFRK The SFRK formerly supported the People’s State of Belasirov. Support ended after a democratic coup in the SFRK. Grestin ''' Grestin and the Green Cross supported the Mekanis State. '''Arkadii-Zokesia Arkadii-Zokesia supported the Democratic Republic of Belasirov against the Belasrian State and Communist Forces. Owlia Owlia supported the Democratic Republic of Belasirov and the National Republic of Dorislav, establishing a No Fly Zone over the nations. UCF The UCF supported the Democratic Republic of Belasirov and the NRD against the Belasrian State. Events Leading up to the War Before the civil war, there were a variety of events. Fascists in Dorislav were getting angry at the government, as they believed elections were rigged against them, and they were falsely represented. Shortly before the rebellion in Dorislav, a fascist upbringing happened in Dorislav as well. Another event was the terrorist attack on Soruziye Airport. 5 terrorists, 2 of which are known members of the organization BNK, have just recently perpetrated an attack on Soruziye Airport, using bombs and automatic weapons to kill at least 103 people. The first part of the attack was a van filled with 7500lbs of explosives, killing 2 of the perpetrators. The second part was 3 terrorists running in to 2 terminals with automatic rifles and shooting as much as they could see. Once Belasirov Special Operatives came in, right before the terrorists were killed, all 3 ran away from each other and detonated vests packed with plastic explosives. Before the attack, the DRB had done multiple airstrikes against the BNK, which could have been a reason for the attack. Anarchists in Belasirov (primarily teenagers) had begun revolting against the government, and had caused a part of Belasirov to go into pure anarchy. Category:Conflicts